Thermometers are commonly used to measure a patient's body temperature. Typically, the body temperature is measured in one of the oral, rectal or axillary regions. With infant children, the rectal region is often preferred because it produces the most accurate reading of body temperature. As children become older, however, the oral and axillary regions become more convenient and more widely used.
A typical electronic thermometer measures temperature by using a temperature sensor, such as a thermistor, placed on the tip of a probe. To accurately measure temperature, the tip of the probe must be placed at an accurate position, and held stably in that position for a designated period of time. For example, to accurately measure temperature in the axillary region, the tip of the probe of a thermometer must be placed in the proper position under a child's arm. The tip should be held in place for a suitable length of time for the probe to reach a stable temperature, thereby assuring accuracy.
If only a small probe is used, however, the tip may be placed in the wrong position, or may not be held in a stable position. To prevent this, thermometers have been designed with retaining devices for maintaining the probe of the thermometer in a stable position in the axillary region. These devices, however, prevent the use of the thermometer in other body regions, such as oral or rectal regions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved thermometer that provides a retaining surface for taking axillary temperature while also allowing the thermometer to be used for taking oral and/or rectal temperatures.